Reaching to You
by HALCALI
Summary: [oneshot] Gray and Popuri fluff. She wants to know him better he's a tad bit shy. [based on MFOMT.FOMT.BTN]


_don't you know..._

_i want to __**reach **__out to you?_

- - - - - - -

**Gray x Popuri **_HM:MFOMT/FOMT_

o n e - s h o t

- - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Author comments**: So, uh, i'm really obsessed with this pairing. I hope you all enjoy!! I really enjoy writing about Gray/Popuri.. I wonder if it has a name. Maybe Grapuri or Popuray? Reviews aren't required, but they are nice!! Read at your own risk. It contains alot of **fluff**.

- - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

There were flowers planted in front of Saibara's blacksmith shop. Gray never paid much attention to them, but sometimes he'd wonder where they came from, and _why_ Saibara planted flowers outside his shop. He'd never ask the old man, simply because Saibara, his respective grandfather, already drives him crazy as it is. Saibara didn't seem like the type who liked flowers, anyway.

Until that one spring day, he was walking from the inn to the blacksmith that morning and noticed something rather, well, strange. He saw the ends of a pink, flowing dress as he approached. Gray tipped his hat up to get a clear view.

_Rick's sister. _He thought, stopping.

She hadn't noticed he was there, rather, she was busy watering the bulbs of new flowers outside of Saibara's blacksmith shop. She gently pet the small bulbs, giggling with each one. "You're going to look so beautiful once you bloom." Her high pitched, gentle voice was something he hadn't heard in a while, or actually, _ever_.

In fact, he hadn't ever talked to the girl. He'd just heard of what Kai said about her when they talked. They pass eachother sometimes, but Gray never thought of anything when he did. Noticing the sweet innocence of her aura, he felt strangely drawn to it.

Gray tipped his hat forward and crossed his arms arrogantly, getting ready to approach. _I don't know. She's different. Alot different from Mary. Something about her.._

Saibara came out, patting Popuri on the shoulder, "Good job. Hopefully this makes our shop look better." He laughed, and she got up, smiling at him, "Oh, it's no trouble at all. I know it will."

"Why don't you come in and you can have some strawberry milk?" He opened the door widely to let her in. "That'd be great!"

Gray sighed, knowing that if he entered _now_, _he'd_ be the one to be hassled to get her milk. Unfortunately, as he turned around to stall in the town square, Saibara called out his name.

"Gray! What're you doing, standing out there?!"

Gray turned around quickly, nodding at his grandfather. "I'm coming, sir!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

Popuri sat nearby Saibara's desk, as expected, _Gray_ was the one who'd make her the milk. Saibara had to pick up something from Gotz for a moment, leaving the two inside the small blacksmith shop alone. However, Gray hadn't been aware. When he came out from the back room, he frowned.

"Where did that old geezer go?" Gray asked her, handing her the small glass of strawberry milk.

Popuri thanked him in a whisper, and quickly answered his question, "Uhm, something about Gotz.."

"Oh." Gray turned around and headed back for the backroom again, thoughtlessly leaving her.

"Wait!" Popuri said, holding onto her glass tightly. "You don't want to entertain me?"

"You.. don't want to leave?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. _This girl is definitely strange._

She shook her head, "No, silly! We've never formally talked to eachother until now. I don't want to lose this chance at making a new friend." Popuri said gleefully.

Gray... wasn't used to this. He was quiet, reserved, and felt frustrated all the time. It wasn't right for him to be in the presence of such a carefree girl. But.. staring at those large, maroon eyes of hers, and the complexion of her hair, matching her dress, he somehow couldn't resist that kind of charm.

"Alright, so?" He leaned against the counter, arms crossed, intently staring at her.

"Do you like the flowers I planted?" She asked, after sipping her milk. He shrugged, "They're not something I notice on a daily basis."

"Oh..." Her eyes wandered to the floor, and somehow that smile disappeared. '_Oh, crap, i'm __**never**__ good with girls.._' He thought.

"W-wait. That didn't come out right." Gray let his eyes fall to the floor as well, "I-it's nice. I don't notice it because it's not in bloom, that's all." Talking to girls wasn't his thing, at _all_.

"Oh, that's good! I was beginning to think you didn't have a soft side!" Her voice was so.. caring and alluring. He couldn't find the right words to say to her. She seemed so fragile.

"So..." He tried to change the subject onto something.. more of her interest.

"Hm?" She finished her milk, putting the glass on a nearby table.

"How is everything with Kai?"

It seemed like a touchy subject, but he knew the affections exchanged between them. She shrugged, crossing her arms. "Sometimes, I think.. I think he likes someone else."

Gray's eyes widened.

"Ever since last year, summer ... the festival of the fireworks, he went to see them with _someone else_..." Popuri's bitter smile was all Gray needed to know she was in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry.." Gray mentally beat himself, _Smooth move, idiot!_

"But!" That came out cheerful, at least.

Gray looked up, to see her warm, smiling face, and she was ready to leave. "I'm happy now. Thanks for talking to me, Gray. I didn't really think you cared."

_That smile.._ He couldn't help but reflect it on his own face. "If we talked more often, I'd get used to you." He replied, impulsively.

She walked up to him before leaving, poking his nose lightly, causing him to blush. Physical contact with this girl was very intoxicating.

"Smile more often. You're going to attract all the girls one day if you do! See ya!" She walked out the door, laughing and smiling.

He touched his right cheek, feeling the curves of his smile. "I'll smile, only if i'm able to reach _you_..." He drifted off, thinking about his new friend.

- - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

P.S. Kai can be with whoever you want him to. -wink-


End file.
